xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecca Banner
Rebecca Banner (b. November 12, 2013) is a mutant. She is the daughter of Bruce Banner and Elizabeth Ross, and . She is a member of the Young X-Men. Rebecca is a member of the Banner family and the Ross family. 'History' : "Hah! When a Hulk smashes something, '''It stays smashed!'"'' :: −'Rebecca' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Physical Transformation: Rebecca Banner is able to alter her physical form into a female version of the Hulk. As She-Hulk, Rebecca's skin, hair, and eyes all turn green. Her frame also gains another 9 inches in height and 560 lbs of muscle and bone tissue. Unlike her father, the Hulk, much of Rebecca's gained muscle and bone mass is condensed and several times as dense as that of a human. As a result, though she is noticeably much larger than any other human, Also unlike the Hulk, or rather certain Hulk incarnations, Rebecca retains her full intelligence and personality in her She-Hulk form. Rebecca is able to control her transformation, enabling her to change back and forth at will. This is because she did not suffer as much psychological trauma as a child as her father did. And while it augments her abilities, she retains greater control than her father. Superhuman Strength: As She-Hulk, she is proportionally stronger than her human form. This means that any extra strength gains as Rebecca Banners through intense physical training will be amplified, making her She-Hulk form that much stronger. As a result of her intense training, She-Hulk's calm strength currently surpasses the base strength levels of the Gray, Savage, and Professor incarnations of the Hulk, at least while they're in a calm emotional state. Originally She-Hulk was listed as only "class 50" (this is only a comparison scale regarding which character is stronger than who, and should not be taken literally. For example: Thor was listed as "class 95" at the time, and Hercules at exactly 100). It has been stated and shown that like her father, her strength increases with her emotions, such as fear and rage. She-Hulk's strength has extended into her highly developed leg muscles, enabling her to leap great distances or heights. Superhuman Speed: Due, at least partially, to the great muscular strength and development of her leg muscles, she is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: She-Hulk's highly advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for about 48 hours before fatigue begins to impair her performance. Superhuman Durability: She-Hulk's body is highly resistant to all forms of conventional injury. Her skin is capable of withstanding tremendous pressures and temperatures, falls from great heights, field-artillery canon shells, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. Superhuman Agility: She-Hulk's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite her body's extremely high resistance to injury, it is possible to injure her. However, she is capable of rapidly regenerating injuries that result in great tissue damage and blood loss within a matter of minutes. However, she is not capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs. She-Hulk's highly efficient metabolism renders her immune to all drugs and toxins as well as total immunity to all known Earthly diseases. 'Abilities' Dr. Rebecca Banner is a super genius in nuclear physics, Rebecca also has expertise in the fields of engineering and biology. Strength Level Varying in degree depending on her level of exercise and anger or fear level. The comparison scale lists her as a "class 100+" (although it only exists for comparisons between characters), and after prolonged weight lifting training to defeat the Champion of the Universe. After they arm wrestle, it is implied that She-Hulk's strength is perhaps superior to that of Hercules, though that is not made clear Weaknesses Radiation: Exposure to certain wavelengths of radiation only at very high doses can sometimes temporarily inhibit or override her ability to transform between forms. This is usually only a weakness if she is exposed during her original/Rebbeca form. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons None 'Transportations' Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Dating Characters Category:Americans Category:Homosexual Characters